


El inspector Inspector Gadget

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es  halloween en la sede, todos están disfrazados, menos Steve que no se enterá de nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El inspector Inspector Gadget

Todos en la sede preparan su disfraz, cuando entran Steve y queda boquiabierto, cuando ve a Kono disfrazada como Xena, la princesa Guerra, lanzando un grito mientras gira su espada, pero aun le queda por Ver a Chin, sentado en una silla, acariciando un peluche de un gato, y lanzando una risa siniestra.

 

Sale corriendo a la oficina de Danny para decir que sus compañeros están locos, pero cuanto abre la puerta, se encuentra que Danny esta disfrazado como el inspector Gadget, con el sombrero incluido, practicando su grito de Guerra.

 

_Gadgetopatienes- aparece Grace disfrazada como Sophie, la sobrina de Gadget, arrastrando un peluche con la forma de un perro.

 

_ Sultán, a que vigilar a mi tio para que no se mate- ella hablaba a través de un reloj como lo haría Sophie, mientras se escondía, y Danny fingía que no la veía.

 

_ ¡Danny, todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco!- exclamó Steve que no entendía nada, Grace salió de su escondite y pidió tiempo muerto.

 

_ Tio Steve es la fiesta del Halloween, y tú no estas disfrazado- señalo Grace, mientras Danny se acercó y le dio un bigote falso y un sobre que Decía “este mensaje se autodestruira en 5 segundos”- Danno, parece que te ha preparado su disfraz. Vamos Sultán, tenemos que dar el Guante a Doctor Garra. - Steve espero que saliera Grace.

 

_ Muy gracioso, Danno- le quito el bigote de las manos y se lo puso- ¿por qué cree que tengo que disfrazarme como el jefe de Gadget?

 

_Es odvio, eres mi jefe, y ambos os gusta las cosas explosivas, sólo te falta un buzón de correos o ponerte debajo de una mesa, pero te aconsejo que Digas Boom, en vez explosionar algo, cuando pase los 5 segundos- Danno se rió con la imagen que se formo en la cabeza, de Steve escondido.

 

_Así que eres el Inspector Gadget- mirando las pintas que tenía Danny, que estaba muy, muy vestido. - Podrías decir Gadgeto Beso.

 

_ Gadgeto Beso, ¿cómo que Gadgeto Bes...? - no pudo terminar pues la boca de su jefe quiso callarlo con un beso, y Danny se lo pensó muy bien si respondía a su jefe o de daba una patada entrepierna, bueno no se lo pensó, tan sólo respondió al beso, y se dijo que la próxima vez le quitaría el bigote falso pues le estaba picando un poco.

El beso terminó.

 

_ ¿sabes, Danny?- una pregunta retorica. - Creo que el jefe de Gadget y el inspector Gadget seguramente estarían liados.- Volvió a besar a Danny.

 

_ No lo pongo en Duda, jefe-


End file.
